Cody's Quest For love
by Mickluvin619
Summary: Cody has had enough of trying to hide what he is really feeling, and now that Ken doesn't like him anymore, he has decided to make a move.(CodyxJr)(Rape)


Cody was sweating, this is the first time he is going to Juniors house by himself and he is ready. He is finally ready to make Junior love him, wheater he likes it or not.

*yesterday, dontCody's House*

"God Dammit Ken!" screamed Cody, "I thought I could trust you not to cheat on me with this hunk of a man

"..." says Ken in a solemn but stern voice

"I see how it is then, maybe ill go find a real man someone who will let me finish this time"

"..." Ken says hoping to end the conversation quickly

"fine you piece of shit have it your way" Cody runs out of his room and slams the door

"..." says Ken as he turns to Bowser, as they lock eyes the mood is set and they start to embrace each other in the heat of love

*present*

"Today is probably the only chance I will get to do this since Joseph is grieving over the anniversary over the death of his mom, it's easy to get to Juniors without a

distraction" Cody snickered to himself "and when Junior told me no one was at the house today to make some business deal with Mario, I knew it was time"

As Cody pulls up to the door he can hear Junior laughing loudly, that dummy, always acting as if he is the king of the castle today Cody will be the king this time.

Cody rings the doorbell and within seconds he sees the door swing wide open.

"HEY CODY YOU READY FOR THE BEST SLEEPOVER IN YOUR FUCKIN LIFE" screamed Junior while right in Cody's face

"Heh you bet Junior, no tent this time, that was a disaster"

"well hurry I've got Marios Netflix account all ready to use, I say we ruin his recommended and finish all the things in his continue watching section so he can't find them"

Junior says while having this dumb grin on his face

"that is an amazing idea Junior we can do that whole Netflix and chill thing hehe," Says Cody with a nervous laugh

"that's pretty gay dude, I wish Joesph didn't care about his dead mom so he was here."

with a long sigh, cody follows behind Junior into the den.

* a few hours later *

"Junior is thirsty want me to get you something while it up," Said body while moving toward the kitchen.

"haha let's drink my dad's beer, then blame it on chef peepee, we are men tonight and nothing can stop us, isn't that right Thomas," Says junior while laughing and playing with his toy.

"Junior that's just a du..." then Cody stopped and self and realized now was the time to put his plan into action "your right Junior that's a great idea!".

"I know I'm super smart like that, bet u wish u came up with half the ideas have heh heh heh," Says in a loud obnoxious voice.

"I just wish I had you in general," said Cody in a whisper.

As Cody enters the kitchen and finds two beers in the fridge, he pops both open but he puts some Benadryl he took from home into Junior's bottle and says.

"This is the seal of our love Junior don't ever forget it".

Back in the Den Junior has already downed his bottle and is still as hyper as ever.

"Co..Cody" he says with a slurred voice "beer...beer is really good, i cant wait until im 17 and can legaly drink it".

Junior, who hasnt taken a sip and is starting to get worried says.

"Junior the legal age is 21 though, where did you hear that redicouls rule".

"hah your so DUMB cody obviously i heard it from..." and Then junior stopped for a second "Cody i dont feel so good, is this what drunk is like" .

Juniors eyes start to close but just before he falls asleep he heres cody get up and say "Finally he is all mine".

*30 minutes later*

"wake up Junior" Cody says "its time to wake up".

Junior is loudly snoring.

"ugh enough of this" Cody says as he slaps Junior awake".

"HUH WHAT," Junior says shocked "oh hey cody what OH MY GOD".

What Junior sees makes his face glow red as Cody is standing naked in front of him.

"Cody what are you doing you freak" as Junior tries to get up he is realizes he is tied down and cant move his arms or legs" CODY WHY AM I NAKED AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Junior screamed

"oh shut up Junior, you know you have always wanted this hot bod of mine" cody says as he slowly rubs his chest down to his groin area where his semi-erect dick is now at a length of about 4 inches

"Cody stop with this gay shit, you always come on to me but you have that stupid doll always humping your leg like some sick dog"says Junior "Besides im not gay"

"Dont worry junior thats what i said until the priest started touching me in my special spot, now im gonna show you what he taught me" Cody says getting on his knees in front of Junior.

"C..Cody STOP im not gay and this is scaring me, please let me go" pleaded Junior.

" Im sorry Junior but this is what has to be done" As cody slowly places his hand on Juniors 5 inch soft dick.

"cmon boy lets get you awake as well," says Cody, massaging Juniors cock.

Junior cant even look at this.

'why is this happening, this has to be a dream' thought Junior 'no way my best friend would do this to me'.

But then Cody said somthing to break him from his thought.

"There we go, wide awake like it was nothing, man junior your packing some heat over here, almost poked me in the eye with this monster".

Junior tried to cross his legs to try and hide his 7 inches but to no avail.

" lets start right into the fun part shall we" said Cody with a wink.

Cody slowly lowered his head onto Juniors shaft and stuck his tounge out and starting giving little swirls around the head.

Junior was twitching with every touch and he still didnt want to believe this is happening.

Cody would not stop looking into Juniors eyes, whether junior was looking back or not but whenever they did make eye contact Junior would immediatly look away

As cody started to work his way down he decides to show off just a little. He slowly moves his head even further down taking as much as he can, and after some force he makes it to the base of Juniors shaft

And then it happend, The sign Cody had been waiting for.

A soft and exotic moan came from the mouth of Junior

with the green light practically lit in Codys mind he started to go into overdrive, he wanted to make his man cum like Ken never did for him he started to go up and down in a rythmatic motion

and even playing with the Koopas balls every now and then, and this continued for about 3 minutes

Juniors mind was racing. How could he be about to cum? To Cody no less! Did this make him gay? Right now he didnt care and what he did care about was the sight in front of him.

Codys head bobing on his dick was a sight he never wanted to see, but now that it is happening he doesnt want it to stop, but Cody decided against that

a soft wimper came from junior once Cody stopped and then cody stood up right next to junior

Cody wispered in his ear"i know a way to make us both finish"

Junior was scared again and he wanted desperatly to get away now that the pleasure was gone he knew he had to go along with him if he wanted any chance to escape "im ready for it Cody, i think i love you"

Cody was overjoyed to hear that and said "ok well to make this easy im gonna untie you, and then you follow what i say. You understand that my sweet pie" Cody said with a kiss on Juniors Cheek

Junior simply nodded his head and it only took a few seconds but Junior was ready to escape, the ropes came undone and cody stood infront of him, and withought hesitating Junior botled towards the door

However, Junior underestimated Codys speed and Cody easily caught up to him and tackled junior face first onto the floor.

"you thought you could get out of this withougth letting me finish? Ken did the same thing. That fucker he couldnt feel my pain but now i can make others feel my pain"

With the rope from the chair Cody tied Juniors arms and legs together so he couldnt move and Junior had given up.

There were tears in his eyes and he couldnt see what cody was doing but he could assume the worst. That is when he felt a finger.

"i was going to give you some nice prep time but because of your little stunt im going in dry,dont want this hole to be to tight for my giant cock thought, gotta loosen you up a bit

Cody said while pressing against Juniors ass hole

"WAIT CODY WAIT PLEASE, ILL DO ANYTHING PLEASE JUST DONT DO THIS"

Cody stopped pressing and Junior heard footsteps then he saw codys feet infront of his face followed by a tight grip on his hair. soon he was eye level with Codys cock.

"you said anything, now if you want your ass to hurt less i suggest you suck this thing good, and if i feel any bites or threat to my dick, your family is dead." Cody said looking at Junior with a grin

"bu-bu-i-i dont HMPH" Junior tried to talk but with his mouth open Cody stuck all of his 6 inches deep into Juniors throat

Junior couldnt breathe and the sudden shock was to much for him so he started flailing his head but then Cody followed up with a swift punch to the head

"I THOUGHT I SAID NO THREAT TO MY DICK OF ANY KIND" cody screamed "you get one more chance you filthy slut, now suck on it"

Junior was crying harder than ever before but he knew there was no way out so slowly he opend his mouth and sucked codys long hard shaft.

"Aw shit, your even better than ken, you have to have done this before you slut" Cody exclaimed

Junior couldnt bare it, the taste, the feeling any of it he couldnt stop gaging but if he threw up Junior knew what would happen so he kept on going.

after about five minutes Cody pulled out and Junior was scared

"all lubed up and ready to go" said Cody moving behind Junior once more " i hope your ready you little slut" Cody said gripping Juniors ass cheeks and spreading them apart

"you really have a nice ass here junior, nice and pink, your gonna be my first Virgin since Ken was such a slut"

All Junior could think about was how he got into this, he didnt deserve any of this! He is always nice to everybody, espesially Chef PeePee and he would never make fun of his friends and all that he could

think about right now was the fact that he was getting raped, by the last person he thought would do it and in the middle of this thought Cody went it

"CODY NO STOP TAKE IT OUT, IT HURTS SO BAD" said Junior sobbing uncontrollably

"holy shit your ass is suffocating my cock, Junior this is amazing i shouldve done this sooner" Said cody as he slowly pulled back out

Junior thought he was done, but then another thrust came, and then an another, and it kept happening, faster and faster with each thurst, more violent each time

"yea how do you like this you fucking slut" Cody said thrusting faster and faster "you think your better than me now bitch huh? whos craving daddies cock huh?" said cody as he smacked Juniors ass

"Tell me how much you love my dick" Cody wispered in Juniors ear"tell me right now"

Junior was close to cumming the constant pressure on his prostate gave him an experience hes never felt before, but he knew this was wrong but he felt so good and withought thinking Junior said

"Yes daddy i love your dick so much, i love it, please cody fill me more" Junior cried out

"thats what i thought you little slut" and with that cry Cody began thrusting as fast as he could and he then said "take my seed you dirty slut"

"Fill my ass with your cum Cody" screamed Junior as he came harder than he ever came before on the floor he was laying on

"Here...It...Comes..." said Cody straining and with one final thrust he unload into Juniors ass, he kept cumming and cumming and eventually pulled his dick out of juniors now gaping ass

Junior had passed out from everything that happend, but Cody was wide awake

"That was amazing Junior, we are gonna do this for a very long time" Said cody as he dragged Junior out of the house into the dark and silent night

-Fin


End file.
